Doryphoros
Doryphoros is the Elven God of War. Alongside Celare Ante, is the highest ranking government official and Primarch of the Astralium Legionaries. Description Doryphoros is the Elven God of War, and the first being created by The Twins. He is the first creation of The Twins and was instrumental in the defeat of Aita, as he was the only one capable of wielding the Eternity Spear. He also fought against the Red Tyrant Antharas and with the help of the gold dragon Soter defeated him after days of battle. He is the god of war, honor, courage, strength, civilization, wisdom, valor, strategic warfare, mercy, skill, and crafts. He is also the Primarch of the Astralium Legonaries, the Imperium's army. Appearance Doryphoros is a imposing figure who stands roughly 15' tall and incredibly muscled. His body is humanoid, but looks as if it's composed from pure energy. He wears a cuisse, shoulder pads, and greaves created by The Twins themselves. His body is composed of a radiant white light with geometric symbols that are inlaid in his skin that swirl around his body, which are a black so dark it appears to consume the light from the rest of his skin. His hair is long and goes down past his shoulders and appears to be the same substance that the rest of his body is composed of. His face is broad and he has one black eye and one white eye. his weapons form in his arms or where ever he chooses for it to appear and is made from the same essence that he is made of. His two most iconic items which are the sigil of his followers are "Valere" his sword and "Justitia", his shield. History Doryphoros was created by The Twins and was the archetype that elves were created from. He helped shape what would become the Elven Imperium and assisted The Twins in the creation of Edon'eth. Aita, jealous of his brothers creation kept his distance from Doryphoros. Doryphoros could not create by he could shape reality into forms with incredible skill, often fascinated by weapons and other crafts. Prior to the Eternity War he senses a tension between the way to lead the elves and create their utopia between The Twins and Aita. Though before he could attempt to deescalate the situation Aita and his followers, The Academy de la Mort launched a preemptive attack and a civil war erupted that would consume the world. During the war Doryphoros sided with The Twins which greatly angered Aita, who vowed to annihilate his brothers and their creation. Doryphoros proved a skilled combatant in the war and was able to slay seemingly endless hordes of undead despite their protection by Aita. However, if Aita was not destroyed than the war could not be won, as each fallen ally was raised by Aita to be a enemy. The conflict would last hundreds of years reshaping the world in its wake. On the verge of defeat, The Twins were able to create the massive Aeternus Engine, which was able to take the souls from elves and use them to prevent the dead from rising and instead giving elves ageless immortality. Because the dead could not keep rising and the souls of the fallen now used to imbue The Twins' forces they were able to fight back against Aita and bring the conflict to his doorstep. However, even though Aita was on the edge of collapse, Doryphoros and The Twins did not know how to kill Aita. That is until The Twins created the Eternity Spear, which was imbued with their own essence. Severely weakened by its creation The Twins remained to operate the Aeternus Engine, Doryphoros was given the spear to pierce the heart of Aita. In the final conflict Doryphoros fought against literal mountains of undead to breach deep to confront Aita. While swarmed by countless creatures he got close enough to throw the Spear of Eternity at Aita. Aita attempted to destroy the spear as it was hurling towards him, but he was unable due to The Twins' own essence that laid within it. When the spear pierced through Aita's heart a massive explosion erupted and disintegrated much of the land, and the dead. The spear too was absent seemingly consumed by the impact. In the aftermath of the conflict Doryphoros helped The Twins reshape the world and exiled Aita's followers. He remained in the material realm and as the representation of The Twins in the world has guided the Imperium in rebuilding. It would not be until the War of the Red Tyrant that Doryphoros would do combat against another god. In the War of the Red Tyrant, Doryphoros went to the Azure Isles to seek aid in turning the conflict in their favor by asking Soter, the gold dragon, to aid him against Antharas. Soter agreed and they ventured into the heart of the conflict. Doryphoros confronted Antharas after he flew down from his palace and fought against him for five days. Doryphoros was injured in the battle but before the final blow could be landed by Antharas, Soter and his Blazing Suns, interrupted the the fight and distracted him. This gave Doryphoros the chance to stab into Antharas side and breach his form. An explosion occurred and in the vacuum that was left in Antharas' place, Soter and his Blazing Suns were consumed by it, closing the hole in reality. Doryphoros created a monument in the crater that was left by the hole to honor Soter's sacrifice. Since the conflict ended he resides in Edon'eth but regularly returns to Soter's monument to give thanks. He also hosts a massive tournament in his coliseum every year on the anniversary of Aita's defeat, which he awards the winner's powerful items and titles. He also does a exhibition match against the current Primarch of the Bronze Spear Seraphonis. Relationships Doryphoros has a close relationship to The Twins and considers them his father. He is the only being that has spoken directly to them in many years. He can be seen entering their castle and and leaving. Doryphoros friendship with Soter was legendary and the two acted almost as if brothers. Doryphoros had a close friendship with Pax Macian, who he admired for his courage and integrity in the Audience Chamber. Doryphoros' closest rival is Hekari, who is his opposite god of war. Their struggle against one another takes form in the countless conflicts and martial powers engaging around the world. Worshipers Doryphoros' worshipers consisted of those who fought with honor and obeyed law and goodness. Honor, loyalty, courage, and truth are their primary attributes. Doryphoros chooses not to have a cult of his own as to not to take devotion from The Twins. He instead chooses to have actions and feats as a means to show devotion to him.